


Колонна

by Last_Optimist



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bromance, Flashbacks, Gen, MIT Era, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Rhodey, teamTony
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9607640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_Optimist/pseuds/Last_Optimist
Summary: Все мои тексты про Тони и Роуди - в той или иной мере подарки моему лучшему другу Sasha_Holler, многие из них перекликаются, находятся в одном хронотопе, так сказать. Но этот, самый первый из тех, что я написал про бротпешечку - подарок в буквальном смысле, на День Рождения. Плюс в какой-то степени этот текст тоже написан в соавторстве, потому что многие шутки и ситуации мы с Sasha_Holler придумали вместе, болтая на кухне, и вот я их подло спер Ж)Образный ряд здесь местами крайне своеобразен, но так уж придумалось.А вообще это история про Роуди, стереотипы, его мысли и чувства по поводу искусства, людей, событий - и, конечно же, Тони.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sasha_Holler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasha_Holler/gifts).



Самое первое воспоминание в жизни полковника Джеймса Роудса - до ужаса шаблонное, этакий “типовой набор счастливого детства ребенка из патриархальной чернокожей семьи, 1 шт”. Воскресенье, церковь, его тетушка руководит хором, и все не особо слаженно, но разудало выводят “над моею головой хор господень в небесах”*. Он потом до семнадцати честно батрачил у тети, пока в армию не ушел. Звездой так и не стал, но справлялся недурно - исправно следуя штампу, что все черные хорошо держат ритм.  
Первый сон - еще один типовой набор. “Мечта каждого летчика, принимать раз в месяц”. Во сне маленький Джеймс летал сам по себе, без самолета, без каких-нибудь там леонардовских крыльев.  
Взрослый Джеймс, правда, этот сон перестал видеть раз и навсегда в день, когда появился Воитель. Хотя надо признать, иногда Роудса не оставляло ощущение, что он с тех пор так и грезит наяву.  
Ничего полковник Джеймс Роудс не мог поделать с тем, что представляет собой недурную коллекцию подтверждений идиотских, и от того почему-то особенно смешных изъезженных “цветных шуток”. Ну да, он хорошо играет в баскетбол, и вообще на ты с любым видом спорта, где надо много прыгать и бегать…

_“Откуда в университете ребенок? И почему он не притащил стремянку? Наверное, опять сломалась. В массачусетском технологическом, и смех и грех.”_  
Мальчишка упорно тянется за книгой (“зачем ему сопромат четвертого курса?”), стоя на мысках. Роуди, раз уж проходил мило, небрежно хватает учебник за корешок и помогает страждущему.  
-Что поделать, мы, белые, не умеем прыгать. Это всем известно. - Загадочный коротышка говорит так громко и смеется так заливисто, как будто он посреди 5й авеню. И Роудсу на секунду кажется, что это не только ребенок, но и девчонка. Разве у парней бывают такие ресницы?  
“Разве у людей вообще бывают такие глаза?” 

Увы, плавать Джеймс умел-таки. Служба и нормативы обязывали. Но, если по секрету, не любил ужас как. Особенно на глубине.

_В один из многочисленных раз, когда они доорались почти до потасовки, Роуди не выдержал и столкнул Тони в бассейн, вместе с тройкой от бриони, туфлями дороже, чем чья-то жизнь, и всеми теми потоками дерьма, которые имели обыкновение иногда менять вектор движения в организме Старка, изливаясь через рот. К счастью, Тони был не настолько пьян, чтобы пойти ко дну. Он стоял по грудь в воде, пытался допить лонг-айленд, изрядно разбавленный хлористой водой, и торжествующе скандировал:  
-Ха-ха-ха! Хрен ты теперь меня достанешь!!!_

Джеймс как-то пробовал играть на басу. Вот же пропасть, вышло недурно. Он любил дорогую обувь, и спортивную, и вообще.

_“Я перестану с тобой общаться на веки вечные, Старк, если ты еще раз вынесешь реактивы из мастерской и прольешь их мне на ноги. Твою мать, это что, мои шнурки дымятся?!”_

И жареную курицу в панировке он любил. И арбузы. И, вот стыдобища-то, виноградный кул-эйд…

_“И член у меня больше, чем у… ладно, отставить, это не для протокола, полковник.”_

Стереотипы - это, в целом, безобидно. Особенно если прилично одеваешься. Тогда никто и не поверит, что ты воруешь велики.

_“Танки вот случалось.”_

Предрассудки, шоры - дело иное. Их Джеймс любил разрушать с особенным удовольствием. В детстве он во время мальчишеских уличных игр всегда хотел быть Капитаном Америкой, но в школе, где учились дети разных цветов, удавалось редко. 

_“Зато теперь, когда я спасаю мирных граждан и милых барышень пачками, как-то совсем не хочется походить на Роджерса.”_

В армии говорили, что из черного не выйдет хорошего пилота. Что черные, знаете ли… без обид, конечно, но слегка не сообразительны для столь тонкой и благородной машины, как самолет. Все это осталось настолько позади, при его-то скоростях, что Роуди давным давно не злорадствовал.

_“Когда я злорадствовал в последний раз? Пожалуй, когда говорил “поздравляю, теперь вы преступники”. Если вы, ребята, считаете, что вашей дружбе закон не писан, только потому что она преисполнена мужественных кивков квадратными подбородками и суровых плечепожатий - вы ошибаетесь. Моя дружба ничуть не менее ценная, чем ваша. Я умею заступаться за друзей и давать сдачи тем, кто делает им больно, ничуть не хуже тебя, Капитан.”_

Надо вернуться к штампам. Тетушка и ее церковный хор, с этого все началось, верно? Джеймс любил и тетю, и ее мужа. Во всем помимо хора они, кстати, были ничуть не шаблонной парой. Они любили красивое слово “мультикультура”. И кино для интеллектуалов. 

_“Пучеглазые фильмы” - пренебрежительно называет их Тони и сразу же иллюстрирует фразу выразительным взглядом._

Однажды дядя приболел, и тете оказалось не с кем идти на познавательный вечер в честь мексиканского Дня Мертвых. Роуди и в двенадцать уже считал себя джентльменом, поэтому составил компанию. Все же мексиканцы… хоть какая-то надежда на веселье.  
Маленькому Роудсу понравился ярко оформленный алтарь “лос муэртос”, и люди в костюмах, и сладости в форме черепов и костей. Не было в этом ни единой капли страшного. Фильм, который показывали в начале вечера, не понравился, хотя в целом ничего против черно-белых фильмов, да и старого кино вообще, Роуди не имел. Есть же “птицы”, или какой-нибудь “Дилижанс”. Но, как объяснила тетя, русский режиссер с на тот момент непроизносимой для Джеймса фамилией свой фильм не успел смонтировать, это делали за него другие. Так что, возможно, в том, что юный Роудс остался холоден к шедевру “да здравствует Мексика!”**, вины Эйзенштейна не имелось.  
В любом случае, не это стало главным событием вечера. Ближе к концу включили короткую документальную ленту, про мексиканскую художницу Фриду Кало. Роуди смотрел на экран, как заколдованный. Рисунки сменяли друг друга, и на них постоянно мучилась женщина. Иногда она была оленем с человеческим лицом, которого преследуют стрелы охотников, иногда - вроде как богатой красивой дамой, но в ожерелье из настоящих колючек, которые протыкали ей шею. Иногда она лежала голая на больничной койке, и по простыне из-под нее расплывалось красное пятно. Джеймс в том возрасте знал, что женщина может потерять ребенка, но не знал, как это бывает. Он не понял картины, она просто заставила его передернуться. А сильнее всего в память запала картина, на которой Фрида Кало нарисовала свой позвоночник, как разбитую колонну, кое-как скрепленную скобами и ремнями***.  
Это детское воспоминание давным давно слилось в невнятное ярко-уютное пятно, и лишь одно Роудс помнил четко: мальчишка в зале тогда не испытывал грусти, или страха. Он испытывал злость. Ему было жалко, что эта женщина умерла еще до его рождения. Он бы нашел способ защитить ее от чужих стрел, и шипов, и страшных хирургических инструментов…

Память делает забавные скачки, и с юности перескакивает в пустыню, где полковник Джеймс Роудс выпрыгивает из вертолета прежде, чем тот коснулся песка, и бежит вперед, одновременно и желая получше разглядеть бредущую навстречу фигуру, и боясь того, что он может увидеть. Полковник Роудс за десятки лет своей военной карьеры много раз видел тех, кто был в плену и террористов, бандитов и фанатиков. Очень часто их жертвы переставали быть собой. Из их глаз исчезало нечто очень важное для человека.  
Когда осталось всего несколько метров, фигура оседает на колени. Но Роуди уже не боится. Тони весь покрыт пылью, похудел чуть ли не вдвое (или это у страха глаза велики?), его плечи и руки сгорели до волдырей. И тем не менее, это все еще Тони-мать-его-Старк. Он улыбается запекшимися и растрескавшимися губами, чуть прикрыв глаза. Если убрать кровь, точно так же он улыбается, когда слишком много выпьет, так много, что не может стоять прямо, а потом видит, что Роудс все-таки приехал, а значит, есть на ком повиснуть.

И все же в голове полковника вертится одна и та же фраза, без конца. Тогда он, разумеется, и не вспомнил, откуда она могла взяться, слишком много других мыслей было, понасущнее.

_“Разбитая колонна, разбитая колонна… Разбитая, но не разрушенная. Сколько раз уже гениальный инженер не давал ей упасть? Придумывал новые клепки, подпорки, ремни и грузила?”_

С тех пор всякий раз, когда кто-нибудь плевал в душу его лучшему другу, Роуди казалось, что он слышит едва различимый треск камня. А таких неизменно находилось много. Если ведешь себя, как Тони Старк, у судьбы и ее мерзких агентов в лице всяческих мудаков и подлецов обязательно рано или поздно появится неодолимое желание пощупать тебя за те места, где мягче. Но Джеймс никогда не говорил Тони перестать. Еще не хватало. Из-за всяких ублюдков, что ли, не быть собой?  
В отвратной истории с Актом о регистрации и Зимним Солдатом не на то сердился Джеймс, что Стивен помогал другу. Он мог одобрять или осуждать методы, и даже препятствовать им по возможности, зато хоть суть была понятна.  
Действительно больно было осознавать, что те, кого он за годы существования Мстителей привык называть друзьями, вдруг присоединились к длинной очереди желающих поискать, в какое же место надо ткнуть Старка, чтобы тот наконец потерял точку равновесия. Ну, доигрались, что тут скажешь.

_“Почему они стали теми, кто ломает колонну? Я думал, они те, кто помогает ее поддержать…”_

Дался ему этот образ… Настолько прочно засел в голове, что когда его собственный костяк переломился аж в нескольких местах в самом что ни на есть буквальном смысле, Роуди даже не пришлось прикладывать таких уж титанических трудов, чтобы отнестись к этому, несомненно, хреновому событию стоически. Когда страдает только тело, и все, с этим всегда легче справляться. Есть план действия. Операции, лекарства, процедуры, протезы, лечебная гимнастика. Хуже, когда то, что сломано, в мире вещей не существует. Сложнее чинить.

-Когда ты в миллионный раз пожалеешь, что познакомился со мной, предлагаю устроить праздник с огромным тортом и пирамидой из фужеров с шампанским. - По-моему, не прошло и дня, как они перешли от стадии молчаливого горя к стадии шуток-прибауток. Смех убивает страх - средство старое, но верное, не раз проверенное.  
-Если можно будет в финале побить тебя вместо пиньяты, я неистово поддерживаю.  
-Ради тебя, медвежонок, я даже постараюсь плеваться конфетками в процессе.

Был в их жизни период, незадолго до плена и реактора, когда Роуди с пугающей частотой задумывался, не пора ли решительно взмахнуть рукой и послать все на хер. Очень силен был соблазн поверить, что время оказалось жестоко к Тони Старку, и с годами тот окончательно превратился в самовлюбленную скотину, а полковник Джеймс Роудс себя тоже не на помойке нашел, чтобы с этим всем возиться. Здесь больше нечего спасать, господь, как говорится, жги. Роуди дал себе слово при следующей встрече, которые случались все реже, пристально вглядеться в друга. Он пообещал себе, что если не увидит ничего от прежнего Тони, то уйдет.  
Но оно там было, все, без исключения.  
Джеймс знал наверняка, что многие считают его дружбу со Старком бог весть какой жертвой. Сам Роудс придерживался другого мнения. Если начистоту, это была очень корыстная дружба. Лучший друг Тони Старка живет в мире, где каждый день происходят чудеса. Иногда веселые, иногда страшные - неважно, главное, что происходят. А если и нет, то Старк создает их сам. Лучший друг Тони Старка получает что-то вроде вечной молодости. Кипучий фонтан приключений не дает закаменеть и прирасти к насиженному месту. Умом Роуди осознавал, что их дружба, будь она ребенком, уже поступала бы в институт. Но разве они изменились за эти годы? Да черта-с два. По-прежнему сильные и неотразимые, рыцари в сияющих латах. Не все время, но в лучшие моменты - да, это так, а запоминается в итоге всегда только лучшее.  
И самое главное - дружба Тони Старка невероятно щедрая. Достаточно лишь понять, что никто никого никогда не пытался купить. Просто некоторые люди умеют выражать признательность только через вещи. И это тоже надо уметь ценить, а не воротить нос, как некоторые высокодуховные художники-недоучки.  
Смешно сказать, как мало ему на самом деле нужно от людей. Несколько слов на клочке бумаги, которые, в целом, сводятся к “тебе надо - ты и проси” - и вот уже Тони всех простил. Не то чтобы Роуди намерен стать тем, кто будет лезть в бутылку до упора… просто, скажем так, он человек более тяжелый. И когда падает, и вообще.

-Знаешь, что написала в своем дневнике мексиканская художница Фрида Кало, когда ей ампутировали ноги? - Пусть они и перешли в режим взаимных шуточек, но на пару мгновений у Тони все равно становится такое лицо, как будто его сейчас ударят. На самом деле эти перемены мимики - сплошь микроскопические. Едва ли их кто-то замечает кроме Роуди. Старк качает головой, и Джеймс продолжает:  
-Она написала: зачем нужны ноги, если у меня есть крылья?****

_“И я никогда не забуду, кто собрал их для меня.”_

**Author's Note:**

> *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lIVfssj3xMw  
> **https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%94%D0%B0_%D0%B7%D0%B4%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%B2%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B2%D1%83%D0%B5%D1%82_%D0%9C%D0%B5%D0%BA%D1%81%D0%B8%D0%BA%D0%B0!  
> ***картины в порядке появления:  
> http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/citizenbabushka/47404755/105016/105016_original.jpg  
> http://alkova-art.ru/wp-content/uploads/2013/12/Frida_Kalo_avtoportret_1.jpg  
> http://cdn-st1.rtr-vesti.ru/p/xw_1208915.jpg  
> http://static1.repo.aif.ru/1/1b/546492/2e45c6c98b8b36b98997f413eface02d.jpeg  
> ****http://artpages.org.ua/images/pict/kalo/0_16080_f1c9746e_xl.jpg
> 
> \---  
> А еще этому тексту сопуствовал вот этот клип, тоже моего авторства)  
> https://youtu.be/PQMfx--0Ji0


End file.
